1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel control apparatus arranged to control multiple propulsion devices including respective engines, and to a marine vessel propulsion system and a marine vessel including such a marine vessel control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a marine vessel propulsion device is an outboard motor. The outboard motor is mounted at the stern of a hull, for example. The outboard motor can generate a propulsive force by rotating a propeller with a driving force from an engine. Multiple outboard motors may be mounted on the hull depending on how large a propulsive force is required. Each outboard motor includes an outboard motor ECU (Electronic Control Unit) for engine output control.
The operator's seat in the marine vessel is provided with a steering apparatus and a remote control apparatus for output control of each outboard motor. The steering apparatus includes a steering wheel or handle, for example. The operation of the steering wheel or handle can be transmitted to each outboard motor through a cable so that the direction of each outboard motor is changed. The remote control apparatus includes levers for shift position selection and engine output control of the respective outboard motors. The shift position and engine speed of each outboard motor can be controlled according to the operational position of the corresponding lever. More specifically, the operational positions of the levers are input to remote control ECUs and, accordingly, a target shift position and a target engine speed are transmitted from each remote control ECU to the corresponding outboard motor ECU.
The shift position includes a forward drive position, a neutral position, and a reverse drive position. When the forward drive position is selected, the propeller rotates in a direction to provide a propulsive force in the forward drive direction of the marine vessel. When the reverse drive position is selected, the propeller rotates in a direction to provide a propulsive force in the reverse drive direction of the marine vessel. When the neutral position is selected, no engine output is transmitted to the propeller.
The marine vessel includes a local area network (inboard LAN) built therein. The inboard LAN is connected with the outboard motor ECUs and gauges to provide data communications therebetween.
One battery is provided for each outboard motor or arranged to commonly supply electricity to all of the multiple outboard motors. The battery supplies power to a starter motor for starting the engine, each outboard motor ECU, and each remote control ECU. The operator's seat is also provided with a power switch for switching between power supply and shutdown from the battery to the outboard motors. Multiple power switches may be provided for the respective outboard motors (see United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0089060A1). Each power switch is in a form of a key switch, for example, and also acts as a starter switch for starting the corresponding engine. More specifically, when the key switch is operated from the OFF to ON position, power is supplied from the battery to the outboard motor. When the key switch is further operated from the ON to START position, the starter is activated to start a cranking operation.